Entre tus brazos
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Porque la primera vez que haces el amor con alguien a quien amas siempre será algo especial. 'One-shot' de tintes eróticos, escrito originalmente en el año 2005 y reeditado en el 2018. [GenzoxLily]


**Entre tus brazos.**

Ésa era la gran noche. Después de tanto tiempo de desearlo, al fin podrían estar juntos y nadie les impediría disfrutar del calor de sus cuerpos. En la chimenea crepitaba un cálido fuego que invitaba a los amantes a entregarse a sus pasiones y el lecho sólo esperaba por ellos.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás lista?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.- Sabes que yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras.

\- Lo sé y precisamente por eso es que siento que estoy preparada.- susurró Lily, aunque en su voz pudo percibirse un ligero temor.

Ella tenía un poco de miedo pues ésa era la primera vez que haría el amor con un hombre, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el dolor que iba a experimentar antes de alcanzar el placer (o eso era lo que todas sus amigas le decían, que la primera vez dolía muchísimo pero que después habría mucho gozo), sino el hecho de que, en honor a la verdad, Genzo ya tenía experiencia y Lily temía no estar a la altura.

\- No te preocupes.- él pareció leerle el pensamiento.- Haré que esto sea único y especial para los dos. Todo es diferente cuando amas a alguien y sabes que te amo, Yuri.

Genzo besó a Lily con delicadeza en los labios, al tiempo que sus hábiles dedos comenzaban a desabrochar su blusa de color azul para después quitársela y acariciar con suavidad la espalda de la chica, su vientre y sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, ella tocaba la espalda desnuda de él, sintiendo en sus manos la fortaleza de sus músculos. Los labios de Genzo lentamente comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de Lily, haciendo que ella gimiera y se estremeciera ligeramente. Después, él le quitó el sujetador y la sostuvo para contemplarla por unos instantes.

\- Deja de mirarme.- Lily sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su ya acalorado rostro.

\- No puedo evitarlo, eres muy bella.- murmuró él, sin levantar la vista.

Abochornada, ella intentó separarse de él pero el portero no la soltó; por el contrario, sus labios se abrieron para disfrutar de los dos manjares que se encontraban frente a él. Lily sintió que el deseó la invadió por oleadas y sin poder controlarse más, le dio rienda suelta a sus sensaciones, dejando que sus jadeos se hicieran más fuertes. Al mismo tiempo, las manos de Genzo se dirigieron a las caderas de Lily para eliminar el resto de su ropa, haciéndola resbalar por sus muslos; después, la tomó por la cintura y la acostó en la cama, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados. Él se quitó también el resto de su ropa para después acercarse a Lily y comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios; la lengua de Genzo lamía lo que encontraba a su paso, llegando hasta lo más profundo en donde comenzó a explorar...

Lily no había sentido tanto placer antes y gritó de puro gusto mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello negro de Genzo, quien podía sentir cómo ella se retorcía al tiempo que su lengua continuaba haciendo su trabajo, hasta que ella dejó escapar su blanca tibieza con un jadeo prolongado. La joven aún no se recuperaba por completo del huracán que acababa de golpearla de frente cuando el portero se recostó encima de ella con suavidad, apoyando sus rodillas en la cama para evitar que todo su peso cayera sobre Lily.

\- ¿En verdad estás lista, Yuri?.- preguntó Genzo una vez más, pues no quería que la primera experiencia sexual de la mujer que amaba fuese producto de la presión.- Aún puedes arrepentirte.

\- Sí, estoy lista.- respondió Lily, estremeciéndose hasta lo más profundo al sentir la fortaleza del cuerpo de Genzo contra su propio cuerpo.- Quiero ser tuya…

Genzo la besó con pasión y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo; Lily acariciaba con sus manos la espalda masculina mientras Genzo recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, para detenerse después en la cintura y con suavidad la preparó para recibirlo. Sin perder más tiempo, él comenzó a entrar en ella con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, haciendo que Lily gimiera de dolor al sentirlo por primera vez.

\- Relájate.- susurró Genzo a su oído, al tiempo que sus manos guiaban las caderas femeninas.- Así, tranquila…

Lentamente, suavemente, Genzo le hacía el amor y Lily iba acostumbrándose al movimiento y a dejarse llevar por el placer, comenzando a jadear nuevamente y a mover las caderas al compás de las de él. Genzo también se dejó llevar; en cuanto ella se relajó, él se convirtió simplemente en un hombre que deseaba con ferocidad a una mujer. Después de un rato, Genzo se levantó para cambiar de posición, sentándose sobre la cama y tomando a Lily de la cintura para acomodarla encima de él; ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras él la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda, bajando después a sus caderas para guiar nuevamente sus movimientos aunque Lily parecía haber encontrado ya el ritmo. Ambos se mordían con pasión, dejando huellas de su amor en la piel del otro; Lily brincaba sobre Genzo cada vez más rápido, incrementando la cadencia a un punto en donde ambos perdieron la razón.

\- ¡Ahh, qué delicia!.- gimió Lily, en español.- ¡Oh, Gen!

Lily llegó al punto más alto de su gozo con un grito agudo; Genzo lo sintió venir y la sostuvo cuando ella perdió el control de su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre él. Por unos momentos Lily se perdió en un delicioso adormecimiento, del cual Genzo la sacó con sus ansiosos movimientos pues él aún no llegaba al éxtasis. Ella sintió el deseo surgir nuevamente en su interior conforme los embates de él fueron haciéndose más intensos pero quería darle algo especial a cambio del placer que le había dado, así que Lily se separó de Genzo y lo empujó en la cama para que se acostara; después, ella se inclinó y lo besó en los labios con pasión para pasar después a su cuello, bajando por sus duros pectorales y el trabajado abdomen hasta detenerse en su virilidad.

\- ¿Estoy siendo muy atrevida?.- preguntó Lily, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Lo eres y me encanta.- contestó Genzo, con una sonrisa lujuriosa.- No te detengas.

El portero le acarició el cabello cuando ella se dispuso a darle placer; Lily no se detuvo hasta que estuvo segura de que él lo estaba disfrutando pero, sin previo aviso, Genzo se levantó de pronto e hizo que Lily se pusiera en cuatro para volver a hacerla suya. El acto tomó por sorpresa a la chica, quien arqueó su cuerpo al tiempo que con sus manos agarraba con fuerza las sábanas y se mordía los labios con desesperación para no gritar de placer aunque los gemidos se escapaban a pesar de todo.

\- No te contengas, Yuri.- jadeó él, sin detenerse.- Quiero escucharte gritar.

\- ¡Ah, Genzo, esto se siente tan bien!.- soltó ella, incapaz de dominarse.

Genzo sentía que se acercaba al clímax así que llevó nuevamente sus manos a las caderas de Lily y comenzó a moverla más y más rápido contra las suyas hasta que por fin alcanzó el éxtasis al mismo tiempo que ella. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama y Lily se acurrucó contra el pecho desnudo de Genzo mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba el cabello; ambos se quedaron así, abrazados, jadeando entrecortadamente mientras recobraban los sentidos.

\- Eso estuvo muy bien.- suspiró Lily, con los ojos cerrados.- Muy bien, aunque tengo que admitir que me dolió mucho al principio.

\- Espero no haberte lastimado demasiado.- dijo Genzo, acariciándole la espalda.- Creo que me dejé llevar por mis instintos.

\- No te preocupes, eso me encantó.- ella sonrió.- Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Wakabayashi entrelazó su mano con la de Lily y la acomodó a su lado, pues notaba que comenzaba a adormilarse. No era para menos, después de todo ésa había sido su primera vez y fue más intensa de lo que esperó, aunque el acto fue muy placentero para ambos. Un rato más tarde, cuando Lily despertó, Genzo dormía tranquilamente a un lado suyo; su respiración era acompasada y se veía tan endemoniadamente guapo que ella suspiró, realmente amaba a ese hombre, tanto como él la amaba a ella. Lily se acercó y besó a Genzo suavemente en los labios para no despertarlo pero a pesar de sus cuidados él abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Hola, Yuri.- le dijo él.- ¿Estás lista para otra sesión?

\- Vaya que no te gusta perder el tiempo, ¿verdad, Genzo Wakabayashi?.- Lily se echó a reír.- Claro que estoy lista aunque me gustaría intentar algo, si estás de acuerdo.

\- Adelante.- aceptó Genzo, con una sonrisa pícara.- Soy todo tuyo.

Lily entonces se acomodó sobre él para cabalgarlo. Era la primera vez que iba a intentar hacer algo así pero vaya que sería divertido probarlo.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

\- Lily Del Valle pertenece a Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Ésta es una versión corregida y aumentada del primer fic _lemon_ que escribí, no recuerdo si fue en el año 2004 o en el 2005, cuya temática estaba enfocada en la primera vez que Genzo y Lily tienen sexo, el cual nunca publiqué en Fanfiction porque estaba muy explícito. Por fortuna, los sitios en donde subí el original no existen más pero he querido editarlo para hacerlo más apto para FF, tal y como he hecho con otros fics de corte _lemon_. Tengo que admitir que me morí de la risa y la vergüenza ante las idioteces que escribí hace tantos años, jaja, reconozco que la historia está muy tonta.


End file.
